Late Nights
by xPhoenixFlamex
Summary: Once a week, Robin stays at the Cave overnight. What no one knows is that at midnight he goes out to the beach to meet an old friend. Lots of RobStar fluff. No other Titans.


**I know I should be working on my other stories, but I've had horrible writers block. This is the first thing I have been able to write in a long time, so I'm hoping that this cures it. Fingers crossed.**

 **Inspired by a work titled "YJ_RobStar" by kittycakez on DeviantArt. Basically, it toys with the idea of Starfire and Robin knowing each other in season 1 of Young Justice and Robin went by the ocean near the Cave to see her. No Teen Titans, but the same backstory for Starfire.**

 **Warning: High levels of RobStar fluff.**

 **I hope you enjoy! I don't own anything.**

* * *

He had entered his room a half an hour earlier, under the illusion of going to sleep. Instead, he simply tried to preoccupy himself until the time was right. He didn't bother to change out of his Robin costume - this was how he went every night.

A grin slid over his face as the black digital clock on his nightstand changed. _Midnight._ He thought to himself.

He slipped out of his room silently and made his way down the Cave hallways. It was dark - too dark to see anything properly. If he hadn't already memorized his way around the Cave then he would have been banging into things and making too much noise. He couldn't afford to make more noise than what was necessary with a Kryptonian nearby.

He clicked a few buttons on the keyboard of the door he finally arrived at, and the steel door slid open. He had programmed it not to read out his name at this hour, for that would even alert Wally, who slept rather heavily, to wake up.

Typically, only M'gann and Conner slept at the Cave. But when he started to sleep over every Saturday - given that Gotham was okay and that Batman didn't need him - the others began the tradition as well. It was the unofficial team-bonding activity that they all simply did without discussion or arguments.

No one knew he had a second reason.

That is, besides Batman. The Dark Knight never mentioned it to him, which was his way of accepting what his ward was doing. Bruce trusted him not to do anything foolish and to come back in the morning.

He breathed in the cool night air as he slowly walked down the stairs that went down the mountain. His cape was flapping slightly in the breeze as he continued forward. This area was too rocky for swimming and also was sheltered from public eyes. The stairs were only there as an escape route in case of an emergency.

The stairs stopped at a horizontal strip of rock that led out to the ocean. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks became louder as he walked closer and closer until he was right at the edge. He kept his eyes fixed on the skyline. He watched and waited for a few minutes, before a figure in the night sky became visible. His smile became even wider as the figure came closer. It was a girl with long and wavy dark red hair clad in dark purple. She picked up speed when she saw him, until they were a meter apart.

He reached out and she reached forward - still floating a few meters above the water - until they were holding hands.

"Hey Star." He greeted as she flew slowly forward until she was barely hovering over the ground.

"Hello, Robin." She said back, a smile on her face as she came closer and gave him a peck on the lips before landing gently. "I have missed you."

"Sorry I couldn't make it last week," he apologized, "Batman needed me in Gotham."

"It is fine. You have no reason to apologize." She dismissed his apology, "But it is still wonderful to see you." Her smile became wider and his did as well as he looked into her beautiful crystal-like green eyes.

He gently placed his hands on her waist and gave her a kiss on the lips, trying to convey his happiness to see her in that one simple yet beautiful action. "I love you Kory." He whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you too, Richard."

* * *

"Remember when you saved me?" Kory asked quietly. The pair were sitting on the cool rock with their feet dangling over the ocean. They were sitting close to one another, with Kory holding his hand and him relishing her presence. He looked forward to seeing her all week.

"Of course. That was our first kiss." He remarked albeit jokingly as he remembered the day she crashed into his life.

 _He was swing over Gotham, with Batman slightly in front of him. Curiosity nudged him when the Caped Crusader changed direction and stopped on top of a rooftop. He followed, and before he could ask what he was doing his eyes caught on an explosion as it erupted in the heart of Gotham._

" _Stay close. Be careful." Batman told him before he shot out his grappling hook once more and they made their way to the wreckage. Smoke filled his nostrils when they got closer, and the Dynamic Duo had to maneuver carefully to avoid the fires that still raged._

It looks like something crashed here. A ship? _He mused as he scanned the area._

" _Look for anyone who might be injured." Batman commanded, "And make sure to contact me if you see_ anything _unusual."_

 _He nodded and hesitated a moment as his mentor moved to talk with the police who were arriving on the scene._

 _He was helping a woman who had broken her leg to the ambulances that had arrived when a flash of red was visible in the corner of his eye. He left the woman with the paramedics before moving to investigate, poised to dodge any blow that would come his way and ready to contact Batman if the need arouse. He had seen the flash of color behind a small hill of the wreckage._

 _He was surprised to see a young girl sitting there when he rounded a pile of debris. She was around his age - ten - and she was curled up, tears rolling down her cheeks as she murmured something that was inaudible._

" _Hello?" He called out cautiously, causing the girl to tense up with fear. Her skin was tan, almost an orange color, and her hair was a dark red. The eyes, though, was what caught his attention. They were a pretty green color that almost seemed to emit light. "It's okay." He said in a soothing town, sitting down next to the girl. "I want to help."_

" _Ker Zorkmorking Clorbag Gordanian?" {Are you a Gordanian?} He didn't recognize the language he spoke, and for a second he was caught off guard. "Ker daipr fodao? Corta!" {You want to hurt me? Get back!}_

What do I do? " _Mă înțelegi?" {Do you understand me?} He asked in Romanian before repeating it in Bulgarian, "Разбираш ли ме?"_

 _She looked at him, clearly not comprehending._ Okay, time to go to the basics. _He thought. He pointed to himself, "Robin." he said. "I am Robin."_

 _She looked at him warily and he noticed that her hands were bound in front of her. He slowly reached for his utility belt and pulled out a lockpick. Seeing that she was about to flee, he held it out for her to examine before working on the locks. Why was she bound? Why was she even here?_

 _When the restraints popped open she rubbed her wrist, looking slightly relaxed. She pointed to herself. "Koriand'r." She then pointed to him, "Robyne?"_

" _Robin." She said encouragingly, nodding. He pointed to her, "Kori...Koriand'r?"_

 _She nodded, a small smile on her face before indecisiveness replaced it. "Feine ker poas dao?" {Can I learn your language?}_

" _Umm," He said uncertainly. Should he say yes? No? She seemed to be asking for permission for something, but for what? He nodded hesitantly, and - to his surprise - she reached over and gave him a peck on the lips._

 _He was stunned for a moment, but before he could recoil she backed away. "Sorry." She giggled. "I've never done that before."_

" _You speak English?" He asked, confused. She just spoke in some weird foreign language before!_

" _Is that what it is called?" She asked, slightly curious, "My people learn languages through lip contact."_

" _Wait, so...you're not from Earth?"_ Batman would be disappointed I didn't realize that earlier. _He thought sheepishly._ She must of been on the ship or vessel that crashed.

" _I am not from this planet." She said uncertainly, "Is this planet...Earth?" He nodded._

" _Yeah. What happened?" he gestured to the wreckage around him and she instantly tensed, curling in on herself more._

" _The Gordanians...they took me from my home...my people traded me to make peace with them…" She shook her head, "They are bad people. I tried to escape and something exploded when they were trying to hit me."_

 _He became sympathetic towards the alien girl. "It's okay. We can go to Batman. He's my mentor. He can protect you." he told her._

 _She bit her lip uncertainly. "Promise you won't let them hurt me?"_

" _Promise."_

"Your face was funny." Kory giggled.

"I was ten and some girl I found in the wreckage of a burning ship who didn't speak English was kissing me." He said, slightly defensive which made her laugh.

"It was still funny." She admitted. "I have yet to see you that surprised."

He let out a fake annoyed sigh and she moved closer. "I haven't thanked you enough for saving me that day." She said, and he reached up to brush some hair out of her face. "These five years have been the best of my life."

"Does this mean you're going to drop by Gotham again? Bruce wouldn't mind seeing you, and Alfred would be happy to see that you're healthy. He worries."

She let out a small laugh, "Okay. I will come over tomorrow."

He smiled, and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You better, or I will find you and carry you to Gotham."

She simply smiled back, and reached in for another kiss.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if I didn't quite capture Koriand'r's character. I tried. I really did.**


End file.
